prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aoki Reika
Reika is one of the official characters of the Pretty Cure franchise and one of the main Cures of Smile Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is . Personality When first introduced, Reika is shown as elegant and quiet, but also quite understanding. She is quite modest, and hates to put anyone through trouble, going so far as to initially refuse any help. Reika is also quite calm and patient, not even out off a bit when the other girls told her about Pretty Cure, and tried to spare their feelings even when refusing their original request to become a Pretty Cure with them. Appearance Reika has long dark blue hair worn in a princess cut with small blue clips. Her eyes are a shade of dark blue. When doing sports, she ties her hair up in a high ponytail. Her casual outfits consists of a long pale blue dress with blue lining, a long-sleeved blue jacket top, blue socks, and light blue/white heeled boots. Her summer outfit consits of a light blue/white dress with short sleeves and light blue shoes. She wears her school uniform with a blue tie and a loose pale blue top over it. As Cure Beauty, Reika has light blue hair with straight bangs and two long strands held with yellow barrettes framing the sides of her face. Her back hair is cut in two layers, with the top layer short and the bottom layer extending down to her knees in 4 thick segments. Her tiara has two angel wings attached at the sides, and she wears it in the center of her head. Her outfit is mainly blue, with dark blue lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a long frilly piece below, and the bow at her chest is loose and slightly drooping, with a small frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are short with dark blue ribbons at the wrists. Her boots are knee-length with blue at the top and dark blue decorative ribbons. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a blue diamond, and the angel wings at the sides of her tiara turn golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with blue hearts in the center. Cure Beauty "Snowing, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!" "しんしんと降りつもる清き心！キュアビューティ！" "Shinshin to furitsumoru kiyoki kokoro! Kyua Byuuti!" is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Reika. Cure Beauty has the power of Ice. That makes her able to freeze wind, making ice sword for herself. Her name is an allusion to how princesses, common main characters in fairy tales, tend to be beautiful. One of her basic attacks is Beauty Blizzard. In the Ep.12, she gains the Miracle Jewel Decors to transform her into Tiara Mode '''and combine her power with the other cures to use their group attack, Rainbow Healing. In Ep. 23. she gained a Decor to transform her into her '''Princess Mode and have the Princess Candle to combine her power with the other Pretty Cures to perform their second group attack, Rainbow Burst. She can also perform Special Protecting Shield with other ''Smile! ''Cures, and with Fu-Chan's power even bigger and powerful version of it. In Ep. 32, she performs the third group Attack, Royal Rainbow Burst with other Princess Cures, and with help of Princess Candles and Royal Clock. Fanon Descriptions Aoki Reika:Caramelangel714|Caramelangel714 Category:Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Cures Category:Official Cures Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Smile! Cures Category:Series